Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to a process for manufacturing fuser surface layers useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like.
Background
Coatings using carbon nanotubes (CNTs) dispersed in a fluoropolymer are employed as fuser release layers or topcoats for various electrostographic printing systems. Incorporating CNTs into a polymer matrix is problematic in that agglomerates of CNTs occur. When CNT agglomerates occur, the release layer of the fuser member is not homogenous and print defects can occur. It would be desirable to have a process which eliminates agglomerates in the fluoropolymer/carbon nanotube dispersion.